Enemies Defeated
by incredibletoni
Summary: Bloom, Stella, Flora, Tecna, Musa, Aisha and Roxy have faced one of their fears: facing the enemies from the Trix to Tritannus. With very powerful enemies trying to get what they all want (to defeat the Winx) the Winx are trying their best to defeat all of them; with the help of the Specialists, their pixies, etc.
1. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

I'm not very good at writing stories because I normally write dialogues *scripts* always. I'm not that great. Some I can have mistakes, alright?

I haven't continued watching all episodes continuously. So if I do get a mistake with some of the characters (like for example, let's say Valtor is defeated by the Winx and will never show up in any of the episodes again) please don't get mad or something. You can tell me nicely. Hello, this is FANFICTION… we can create our own versions. (:

I just wanted to say that… I do hope you will like this version of Winx Club. (:

Plus, I do not own Winx Club. It is not mine but I love writing dialogues about it.

Enjoy reading!

/incredibletoni


	2. Chapter 1 : Plans of the Enemies

Inside a cave there stood the enemies of the Winx; there are the Wizards of the Black Circle, there are the Trix, there's also Darkar and Valtor, and on the other side, there's Tritannus. All of them wants something. All of them wants the same thing: to defeat those Winx girls.

"I suggest we take them down one by one. Starting with Bloom. After all, she is the most powerful one, you know," suggested Icy. None interfered with her suggestion but none also agreed. If they were going to defeat those girls, they need to be well-prepared.

All tried so hard to defeat them, starting with Valtor ending with Tritannus. As Aisha's cousin, Tritannus still wants to get rid of her fondly. He doesn't know how since she and her stupid friends stopped him long ago.

Thinking of Aisha, he frowned and glared to all those who stared at him. And before anyone can say anything he stepped forward and said "If we are going to take them one by one, I only have one condition…" everyone else looked at him directly in the eye and one of them—Stormy—was going to argue with his idea. He continued without looking at Stormy, "I want to destroy my lovely cousin, Aisha. I want to destroy her only. You can all have all the others, I don't really care. But I tell you, I'm in charge with Aisha."

Silence filled the whole cave.

Taking a step towards Tritannus, Valtor put a hand on his shoulder and nodded in agreement. He smiled a deadly smile at everyone and laughed evilly.

"You know, I hate to admit it since I don't really like the idea but we tried different ways to finish off all those Winx girls and none of us succeeded. We always get hurt, we get punished, we get beaten even if we are powerful. Don't you all think it's a good idea to come as one?" He eyed everyone and waited for them to disagree but once nobody did, he continued, "We're all powerful. Just not powerful enough to defeat all those girls. But if we combine our powers then we might have a fat chance to watch them suffer."

Icy thought of it, so did the others. Once they thought of it, they all nodded and laughed.

Valtor grinned and laughed with them. _Get ready Winx. Get ready to be defeated._


	3. Chapter 2 : Important or Not?

Planning on something big, Icy produced a portal-like mirror on the ground from which she can see all the Winx. She—along with Stormy and Darcy—looked at the happy girls; they were at Alfea, having a party and dancing with the Specialist. Except for one fairy...

_Hmm. I wonder why she isn't dancing with some of the other fairies. _Icy looked at Roxy suspiciously. _She's doing a good job, being happy at the same time being a loner._

"Hello? Why are we spying on her? We should at least take a look at all of them, Icy," Darcy sighed. Pretending she didn't hear her, Icy focused on a pretty fairy who was talking to a handsome young man. _Ah. There they are. I wonder what they're up to._

The cave is so noisy. _With everyone talking and laughing, how can I hear them? _Frowning, she produced ice from her power and threw it to the ground. This kept everyone quiet. "You listen here. I have nothing to do now since you all stopped planning how to defeat those Winx -" before she could continue, Tritannus argued.

"We are still planning, Icy. You're the one who's not helping at all."

Angrier than before, she shouted, "What?! Not helping?! Do you see what I'm doing? I'm spying on those girls! And here's our chance to find where they are besides Alfea."

"Why can't we show ourselves to them there?" Tritannus asked.

"It's protected from us! Now will you all stop talking and laughing for a minute!" she can hear Bloom's voice; it was already echoing inside the cave.

_Why don't we have fun tomorrow? You and the others? And we'll join you. _Everyone heard Bloom's voice, loud and clear. The person to whom she was talking answered her.

_I'll ask the others but that sounds like a great idea. What do you have in mind?_

_Well, we did plan this earlier today. Actually, Stella did. She suggested we play mudslide, mountain climbing and racing._

"That is lame! Why do you want to hear their -" interrupting Bloom's voice, Tritannus shouted. Louder than the voice coming from the mirror. Icy threw another ice, this time at him. "Keep quiet!"

_Tomorrow's a deal then, Sky?_

_The guys are fine with it. Where do we meet?_

_The forest?_

_Are you sure that's okay? Can you even play there?_

_Well, at least we'll try alright?_

_Alright. Then that's settled._

_The forest it is!_

_Ah. So they're going to the forest tomorrow. Hm. _Icy had this evil idea where they show up and fight them. _I think it's a little early. I want some fun first before we defeat them._

"Listen up!" Icy announced, closing the mirror. Valtor glared at her.

"Icy, you're not the leader are you?" he asked annoyed.

Rolling her eyes, she replied "There's no leader here. I'm just going to suggest something. And maybe you will all like it?"

Stormy and Darcy looked at each other, followed by the Wizards of the Black Circle.

Since nobody disagreed, she started with "We all heard what Bloom said awhile ago. They're going to **play **at the forest. Why not? Why don't we show up and play with them?"

Darkar knew exactly what she meant and nodded in agreement. But for the others, it seems so confusing.

Icy gritted her teeth and cried "Oh you fools!"

"Nobody calls us a fool!" Valtor angrily shouted and rose from a rock he's sitting on.

"We don't want to defeat them a little early, do we? Why don't we have some fun first? Let's show up tomorrow and have fun with them. Capture who you want to capture, none of us cares. And yes –" she said, looking at Tritannus who is very interested, "that means, you can take Aisha, your lovely cousin Tritannus."

With this news, Tritannus grinned. "That would be a pleasure..." he said with an evil-like laugh.

"If one of you doesn't agree, then go defeat them yourself. We want them defeated and want them gone forever." All laughed in unison and nodded and cheered.


	4. Chapter 3 : Ready to go

It was a sunny day at Alfea and the Winx and the Specialists decided to go to the forest and have some fun. Although all of them are excited, Musa is not.

She wasn't feeling good. She doesn't know why. She tried to keep her head up but if she can't take it anymore, she'll stay in her room and rest.

Roxy was at her side with her dog, Artu. "Are you okay?"

Musa's voice was barely heard but tried to keep it up, "I'm fine, Roxy. Thanks for asking."

Roxy patted her on the back. On the way up, Bloom, Flora and Aisha said hello. Flora also noticed Musa. She was looking paler than ever. "Musa, are you alright?" all looked worried.

Before Musa could even speak, she threw up and almost fell. It was a good thing Bloom and Aisha got her. They walked over to a nearby bench and made Musa sit down.

"Musa, do you still want to go with us?"

"I have to. It's u-unfair." Throw up.

Flora looked at her and an idea popped into her head. "Wait! I think I know what medicine I should give you for your illness... But it won't let you feel all better okay? Just slightly." She produced a medicine from a plant nearby and handed it to Musa.

Flora made her drink it all in one gulp. This is effective for a day. And the next day, Musa should be resting. This way, she'll feel all better after the next day.

"This taste disgusting." She complained.

Flora giggled, "It should be. It's a medicine."

"How do you feel now?" Roxy asked, worried.

By the look of all the girls faces, Musa laughed and stood. "Don't get worried! Thanks Flora! I think I'll tell Helia what you did for me." She winked at her which made Flora blush a little and giggled.

"We better go check on Stella and Tecna. You two stay here and wait for us okay? We'll be down in a minute."

"Stella, we're not going to the mall. We're going to the forest." Tecna is getting slightly annoyed. Watching Stella change her dress for at least 20 minutes is the last thing Tecna wanted to see. She looked at her phone, waiting for Timmy to call.

Bloom, Flora and Aisha went inside the room to check if they're done.

"Stella's not done, is she?"

"I think she'll take forever before picking up a perfect dress to wear today." Sighed Tecna.

The three girls giggled and sat down on the bed next to Tecna. 5 minutes before they go to the forest.

Stella showed up, holding two more suits. "Which one do you like? The pink one or the orange one? I'm out of ideas."

"Why don't you just pick something and get dressed? Stella, I've been picking your outfits for 20 minutes!" Tecna was already having a headache. Why wouldn't Timmy call her?

Her phone rang. And with the name on the screen, she smiled.

**Timmy calling...**

"Hey! I've been waiting for your call." She said over the phone. It sounded calm on the background. _I think I know where they are. _

"The forest is great, Tecna. And, why aren't you all here yet?"

She looked at Stella who was finally finished and have chosen the orange suit. "I'll tell you later. I think we're going." They said their goodbyes and hang up.

Bloom stood up and shouted in excitement, "Are you all ready to have some fun Winx?"

The Winx cheered and raised hands, "We are!"

"Alright then!"

Noticing for the first time ever, Tecna looked at the room and something's missing. Two more Winx. "Hey, where are Musa and Roxy?"

"They're outside. But Musa's not feeling well. So we shouldn't get all hyped up. Let's go!"


End file.
